Decieving All Of You
by livenlovelife
Summary: Hermione Granger? Calypso Riddle? Same person. Period. End of story. But Riddle Senior has an evil plan and is sending his daughter to follow up. She can't help it though if Slytherin Princes and Gryffindor lions can't resist her
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello world! Sorry i haven't been around much but well you can blame my stupid distinguished school! Anyway i was reading harry potter and well i got a good idea and well you know once i got a good idea i just gotta follow through! hahahhaha ok i'm starting to blabber now just enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger waved goodbye to her two best friends in the world as she got off the Hogwarts express; 5th year was finally over and the summer holidays had just begun. Hermione watched Harry and Ron run through the wall of Platform 9 ¾, disappearing into muggle London. She turned and headed out the door, getting frustrated whenever her untamed, bushy hair got in her way. She dragged her luggage across the threshold and slipped into the darkness of one of the alleys. Hermione's hand went up to her neck to undo the clasp that held the time turner.

The second the necklace was released, Hermione Granger began to change; both emotionally and physically. Her bushy brown hair turned a deep raven color and straightened itself into loose, shiny curls. Her normally big, brown eyes turned into cat-like electric blue ones. Her height shot up to 5"7 while her chest grew to a C; her clothes adjusting to her with charms she had cast earlier. Gone was Hermione Granger's soft-round face, replaced by high aristocratic features-cheekbones-and a heart-shaped face. She felt Hermione Granger's studious, kind personality drop from existence and was replaced with her own persona; cold, cruel, and evil. Nothing that should be expected less of for the daughter of _Tom Marvolo Riddle; _well unless it came to people she loved…her one weakness...

* * *

Calypso Antoinette Riddle walked through the streets of wizarding London; trying to find an open space. When she finally got to an open grassy area she un-shrunk her firebolt and hoped onto the broom before taking off to Riddle Manor; her family was waiting for her and she was more excited than ever. Today was the day her father's followers and eventually the world would come to know of her presence.

_2 hours later…_

Calypso walked through the halls of Riddle Manor, going to the dungeon below, knowing her parents would already be there. She opened the door to the dungeon; it was stone covered and dark, with few candles lighting the area; she was greeted by her mother who was standing by her father's side while he was sitting on his silver throne, embellished with roses and snakes. His followers surrounded him; once they saw Calypso they all turned rigid and pointed their wands at her.

"Put your wands down, my daughter has come to grace us with her presence," the Dark Lord's raspy voice echoed through the walls; a few gasps followed after at his announcement; not many knew the Dark Lord had children.

"DADDY!" Calypso screamed while she ran to her father and jumped into his already open arms. She squeezed him tight and he squeezed back; kissing her on the top of her forehead.

"Hi mom," Calypso got up and gave her mother a hug as well. She was absolutely oblivious to the tense atmosphere the Death Eaters were giving.

"Calypso, you're brothers will be arriving shortly—"Voldermort was interrupted by the cracking sound of apparation.

"We're here!" Orion Thomas Riddle's voice rang through the dungeon. He walked casually, his black hair in a mess, blue eyes merry, and a smile gracing his face. Looking rather young compared to the other Death Eaters around his age of 20.

Scorpio Marvolo Riddle followed silently behind his brother looking rather annoyed; his black hair was slicked back and his eyes were hidden behind large, black sunglasses. The opposite of his brother, this 17 year old who had just come of age was beyond serious.

"Orion, Scorpio! You're here!" Calypso squealed, she ran to her brothers and they shared a group hug.

The room of Death Eaters was still and shocked. Most of them did not know that their Dark Lord had children, let alone that he was married. One death eater however, was amused with the sight.

"Now Calypso, aren't you forgetting someone?" Regulus Black's voice rang out as he walked out of the crowd of Death Eaters and came toward the 15 year old girl.

Calypso's eyes brightened instantly; she was absolutely exuberant to be able to see Regulus, "Regulus! I thought you were dead!" Calypso mocked, speaking as if it was an inside joke as she hugged the tall man.

"Yes, well a great many amount of people think I am sweetheart," Regulus responded playfully; she was like the daughter he never had and he loved her dearly.

Voldermort's lips curved up slightly, he loved seeing his daughter happy but this meeting was for business, "Calypso, we must remember what this meeting was called for do you not think so?" the Dark Lord inquired as Calypso walked toward him, Regulus's arm slung around her shoulders casually; her brothers following close behind.

"But Auntie Bella isn't here yet!" Calypso complained. Many Death Eaters cringed, they all knew that "Auntie Bella" could only be the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange; although she is a loyal follower, she's absolutely bonkers.

"No need to worry Calypso, I'm right here," Bellatrix's maniacal laughter filed the room; she apparated in, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy following close behind.

"Auntie Bella!" Calypso released herself from Regulus and ran over to give a hug to Bellatrix, who twirled her around once she had Calypso in her arms.

When Bellatrix finally released Calypso she addressed the Malfoys, "Lucius, Cissy," she tilted her head and smiled; she didn't even acknowledge the fact Draco was there as well.

"Good to see you Lady Riddle," Lucius responded politely.

"Lucius, Lady Riddle is my mother's titles," Calypso inclined her head to Antoinette Riddle's direction, "Just call me Calypso," she smiled again.

"Calypso come here; I think it's time you show them," Voldermort motioned for her to come over.

Calypso nodded and gracefully walked over to her father, "Everyone put your wands down; what you're about to see will…freak you out," she laughed and took her time turner out of her pocket.

She watched as all the Death Eaters put away their wands back into their robes before re-clasping the necklace onto her. Instantly, she felt the change and Calypso knew she was Hermione Granger again.

"It's the mudblood!" a voice shouted from the crowd.

Voldermort smirked, "I assure you; my daughter is no mudblood. Orion, why don't you explain?"

Orion stepped up and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "My sister here has spent the last few years of her life pretending to be a muggleborn. Ever since the time she walked onto Platform 9 ¾, she has been playing the part of Hermione Granger. She's been gaining the trust of Harry Potter and now since our father, the Dark Lord, has risen and the world now knows, it is time to set our plan in action,"

Scorpio stepped in, "She will be returning to Hogwarts this year as herself; gaining Potter's trust once again and then after Dumbledore is killed, our father will have his chance to strike down 'The-Boy-Who-Lived',"

Hermione continued, taking off the time-turner before she spoke, "As you know Regulus has been relocating all the Horcruxes, so in all ways, we are unstoppable," Calypso smirked out into the crowd; her voice changing from Hermione's sweet voice to once that was seductive but dripping with venom.

* * *

All through this time the infamous Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, was watching Calypso turn from herself to Hermione Granger and back in astonishment. He couldn't believe that the girl he had made fun of for years and had punched him in his 3rd year was none other than the Dark Lord's daughter. His astonishment soon turned into interests as he noticed Calypso, checking her out from head to toe; his overall thought: she was gorgeous. He felt himself attracted to her voice, her body, the all powerful and menacing aura she gave off; everything about her was enticing him. Draco came to a thought right then and there; he _must _have her.

"So the Golden Trio actually has a flaw?" Blaise Zabini smirked and spoke out to Calypso as he stepped through the crowd; his voice pulled Draco out of his thoughts.

"Zabini," Calypso addressed Blaise as he came toward her; her eyes had a mischievous glint to it and her smile was evil.

"Riddle," the tall Italian boy swiftly descended onto the girl and captured her lips into a brief kiss.

"Mr. Zabini, can you not ravage my daughter in front of me?" Voldermort chuckled, half serious- half joking.

"Of course not, my Lord," Blaise smirked at the Dark Lord; Draco was stunned to see that his best friend could be so at ease around the killer.

Draco watched with narrowed eyes as Calypso took her place beside her father; Blaise following her and taking her hand in his. He couldn't help but feel a little infuriated that the person he thought was his best friend had already made a move on the girl that everybody thought was the goody-two-shoes of Gryffindor; how out of the loop was he really? He barely listened as the Dark Lord droned on and on about his plans to rule the bloody world. His attention was on Calypso now, and he solved in his mind that no matter what, after this he would have a word with her.

* * *

**(A/N) OK so what did you guys think! PLEASE read and review and tell me! hahahhaha(:**

**Luvvvvvv**

**MORI  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE! I hope you like this new chapter! I've got real bad grammar so don't be surprised if you see a lot of mistakes hahahha(: hope you love it(:**

**

* * *

**

Calypso walked out of the dungeons after being dismissed by her father; he wanted to have a word with his inner circle. She was followed closely by her brothers and Blaise Zabini her current beau. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone call her name.

Low and behold it was Draco Malfoy, running after her; she noticed as she turned around; her whipping through the air and her face in a questioning appearance. When Draco finally got close enough he halted and leaned against his knees; his breath huffing.

Draco looked up at Calypso and sneered, "You can't possibly be that filthy- mudblood Granger,"

"Were you not present at the meeting, Ferret?" Calypso eyes twinkled with amusement; something Draco noticed with distaste.

"But that can't be possible, your mother doesn't look cruel and demented at all, no offense, but why would she want to be with _him?_" They both knew his meaning of his was the Dark Lord; Draco was ready to be yelled at for this accusation.

But instead, Calypso started laughing, "My, my Malfoy you're so funny. Didn't you know? My mother's a veela!" Calypso covered her mouth, suppressing her laughter while her eyes started to tear-up.

"Now what's so funny?" Draco demanded, his face going red with be laughed at.

"I didn't know," giggles, "that you, "muffled laugh, "were so dense!" more laughter came out of Calypso's mouth.

"Dense? How was I supposed to know?" Draco exclaimed furiously.

"Merlin, you really don't pay attention to these meetings do you?" Calypso's face turned serious, "While my father's life is on the line, trying to be rid the world of Potter; trusting all you Death Eaters to listen and follow out his orders, you just stand around and daydream all day," Calypso's voice dripped with malice and steel venom; her eyes were narrowed and gave an icy glare.

"What-the-wait-wha-"Draco stuttered but didn't get to finish before Calypso breezed passed stopping momentarily to whisper in his ear.

"Later, ferret," Calypso chuckled and went pass him, meeting Blaise and her brothers who were watching with amusement.

Draco Malfoy stood there stunned as he watched Calypso saunter away with the 3 boys trailing her. He didn't know what to do; for the first time in his life, he hadn't a clue what the bloody hell was going on.

Calypso walked with Blaise at her arm, he smiled and looked at her with adoring eyes. She couldn't help but feel bad for what was to come.

"So you're a Veela?" Blaise questioned his curiosity at its peak when Calypso was having her conversation with Malfoy.

"Only half; my father isn't one," Calypso replied airily, her voice in a dreamy tone.

"So shouldn't you be looking for, I don't know, a mate?" Blaise looked forward at the empty halls they were walking through and imagined what it would be like to live in this black, ominous area.

"Don't you know anything about Veelas?" Calypso inquired but did not wait for a reply, "No I don't start the transformation until I am 16 and I don't finish until I am 21. I get a 5 year period to look for my mate; or else…I die," Calypso added the last part quietly and solemnly but they didn't evade Blaise's hearing.

"Will your choices be limited to one?"

"No, females have more freedom then male Veelas. We can have many suitors; they'll have to court me and once I chose I must mark and bond with them," Calypso sighed tiredly at the idea.

"I hope it's me," Blaise wished and hoped it was, no matter how selfish; he fell in love with this girl and wouldn't let her go just because of blood.

Calypso and Blaise walked out to the Courtyard by themselves; after her brothers had left to get themselves something to eat. They were greeted by a maze, created by tall bushes; at the end of the maze was a garden of roses. From where they stood; they could see the roses; a mixture of red and black; intertwined together. Beyond the roses was a stable of magical creatures they had collected over the years. Calypso smiled to herself; the Rose Gardens were one of her favorite places and one day she would share then with her mate.

Blaise Zabini watched Calypso's face intently; watching how her expressions could go from one of no emotion to one of pure joy. He followed her line of sight and saw the Rose Gardens and stables and smiled to himself as well. One day, this would be his; he would make sure of it.

* * *

_In the Dungeons_

Voldermort was anxious. His daughter, his only daughter, would soon become of Veela Age and would have people flocking after her. He knew that many men already did but with Veela pheromones radiating off of her; she would be in danger of every male in the vicinity. He would need male Veela bodyguards to ensure her protection. Their own pheromones would cancel Calypso's out as long as they are near her; she would be safe that way.

"McLaggen, Notte have you reworked your schedules so that they will match my daughters?"

Two figures stepped out and kissed the feet of their master, "Yes, we have," they replied simultaneously.

"Then you know what I expect,"

"We will make sure of it, Master," Notte's deep voice responded to the Dark Lord; while McLaggen just gave a curt nod.

"Brilliant," the Dark Lord grinned nastily.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

2 hours after the meeting was dismissed, Lucius Malfoy was pacing his study while his son sat fidgeting in his chair. Lucius was anxious; the girl his own son had tormented ended to be his master's daughter. How he would live through the shame, he didn't know.

"Father, what do you suppose we do?" Draco rubbed his temples with his finger tips, trying to relieve the head-splitting headache he had.

Lucius stopped pacing and looked at his son, "We wait and hope for the best. We hope that the girl forgets what you've done to her or at the very least, forgives you for your actions,"

"But how was it that Zabini found out before we did?"

"Apparently, I am no longer as high as I used to be,"

With those final words, Lucius Malfoy stormed out of his study, frustrated at how the events had turned on him. _How _could this happen? _He _was supposed to inherit the position; _he _was supposed to have the power. But now; everything lay in the hands of the daughter.

* * *

_2 Days Later_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Ms. Riddle,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though you are arriving in your 6**__**th**__** year we hope you adjust adequately.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress **_

Calypso read the letter and smiled in nostalgia how similar it was to her original acceptance letter when she was still Hermione Granger. She would still be taking the same classes: Ancient Runes, Advanced Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Advanced Charms, DADA, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Double Potions, and Advanced Transfigurations. Seeing all this brought back old memories for her.

Calypso snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared.

"Cali would you please bring me an owl?"

"Yes ma'am," the house elf replied politely before apparating away.

Calypso moved to her desk where quills and parchment was already waiting for her. She couldn't think of a way to make herself disappear without making the boys want to find her. When Cali brought her owl, Calypso started petting it; hoping to get an idea with time.

_**Harry and Ron,**_

_** I know this might be a surprise to you boys but I won't be returning to Hogwarts next year. I won't even be in London any longer. I'll be traveling to the states with my parents. Best of luck with the war.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Hermione Jean Granger**_

Calypso finished "her name" with a flourish and casted a concealment charm with Hermione's wand. She gave the letter to the bird and told it not to wait for a reply. Calypso opened the drawer to her desk and placed the wand inside; pulling out her own wand. Calypso observed her wand: 13.5 inch Elder wood with a phoenix feather core; much better when she was herself and not Hermione Granger. She slept and woke up early in the morning by a banging sound.

There was a knock at the door, "Calypso I need to talk to you," Orion's voice was muffled by the door.

Calypso grumbled her way to the door and opened it, "What is it Orion?"

But it wasn't Orion at the door; Calypso noticed the wand pointed at the throat before anything. When she looked up, she was greeted by the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! I wonder, I wonder what's gonna happen. No I seriously do because I didn't decide what's gonna happen yet! hahahha(: what did you guys think? This was more of a filler chapter and nothing big is really gonna happen until Calypso become of Veela age so when school starts! Hoped you liked it anyway tho! **

**333333333**

**MORI**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm definitely on a roll right now! I've been righting so much! It's very surprising! So I hope all y'all like this chappy! I'm trying to add more detail into everything so that it's better(: enjoyyyy (:**

**

* * *

**

"Malfoy?" Calypso stuttered out as she took a step back, her feet slightly tripping over the plush carpet.

Draco's smirk grew bigger (if that was even possible), "Morning Riddle," he stepped into the room as Calypso stepped back again.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Calypso hissed as she stepped forward so that hey were facing each other, faces close, and chests almost touching.

"I want to call a truce,"

"You want to what?" Calypso responded flabbergasted, taking a step back and almost falling over.

Draco caught her arm before she could fall, "I want to call a truce; if I knew who you were I wouldn't have said all those things. If I knew you weren't a mudblood, I wouldn't have called you one," Draco tried his best to look sincere but part of him was still resentful for being tricked so easily.

Now it was time for Calypso to smirk she pulled out of Draco's grasp, "Oh really? Well Mr. Malfoy I think you would have to work for my acceptance," _Pay back time _Calypso thought to herself.

"Work for acceptance?" Malfoy asked, confusion filling his voice.

"Of course Draco," Calypso purred happily, "Your family wants to be back up in the ranks; do you not? Do what I say and I'll have a word with my father; adding a few compliments into the Malfoy name," she grinned evilly a plan formulating in the back of her head.

"Do what you say?"

"Yes, do what I say; kinda like my own little house elf, but much, much more convenient,"

"Fine," Draco replied almost immediately.

"Hm? What was that?" Calypso asked, pushing him just a little bit further, seeing how far he could go before the big _burst_.

"Fine, I'll be your servant," Draco grumbled just loud enough for Calypso to hear.

"Perfect," Calypso purred again, "Glad you're so _willing _Draco; but I never knew the Malfoy name was so desperate," Calypso sighed airily. Draco was about to retort but was stopped when Calypso pressed a manicured finger to his lips and move so that her mouth was right next to his ear, "No, no _slave_ no talking back to your _master," _the air of her breath made Draco shiver, and he could just feel her lips slightly brushing against his ear. Calypso removed her finger from his lips and smirked.

"Now, why don't you get Blaise and my brothers, I'm _sure _they would _love _this new development," with that Calypso pushed Draco out of the room and slammed the door.

"Dammit!" Draco muttered to himself as he tried to calm his flushing self; he stalked off to find Zabini.

When Draco walked up to Blaise's door, before he could even knock on it, Pansy Parkinson came rushing out; colliding into Draco, "Oh sorry Draco, I'll just be…going," she swerved around him and kept rushing down the hall.

"Morning Draco," Blaise's calm and collected voice rang about the room.

Draco turned in and saw that Blaise was laying on his bed, half naked, "Screwing Parkinson behind Riddle's back Zabini? Is that a very smart choice?" Draco smirked; he _knew _that he had to report this to his "master" just like a servant "should".

"Trust me Malfoy, there's nothing about me that Calypso didn't already know. Actually she suggested this; told me that I should play the field because once she starts the change, there is no guarantee that it'll be me," Blaise replied nonchalantly; flipping through the book he had been reading before Draco came in.

"Play the field, not fu** the field Zabini," Draco reprimanded on his best friend.

"Yeah, well that's just to relieve the frustration of having to share her Draco,"

"What do you mean share her?"

"Well, she can't stay with me forever. I love her, I'm _in love _with her but I have to share her with the rest of the world because once she turns into a Veela she needs every option so that she doesn't make a big mistake," Blaise sighed, putting the book down and placing his hands over his eyes; covering his face from the world.

"Well then this will just be so damn funny for you but guess what Blaise my friend? I am now her personal slave!" Draco exclaimed with faux excitement.

"Don't worry Draco she'll only ask you to do some trivial stuff. You won't have to torture, rape, or kill anyone," Blaise responded his voice had no interest in it at all.

"What is up with you? You sound dead to the world,"

"Yeah well try finding out the love of your damn life probably can't love you back so while she suggests to you that you should try to move on to other girls while still being with her, she gets to go to other guys. Not only that but while you are with them the one you _do _want to be with can't be with you," Blaise groaned, he was frustrated and his last rant had tired him out.

"Look man I was just the messenger why don't you take this out on her? I mean you can't kill the messenger right?" Draco joked, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Yeah sure but I can only say one thing Draco; while you're her servant, don't fall in love with her. It's the one thing I'm asking you, just don't fall for her; I don't need anymore competition," Blaise came out of his hands; his usually tanned face (that he got tanned on his trip to Italy to visit his relative) was drained back to his old white, while his eyes were surrounded by dark circles. He was in the act of pulling his hair out now and he looked so very tired.

"C'mon man let's get you out of bed," Draco went to the corner of Blaise's room where he spotted a pile of clothes. He got a shirt and shorts before throwing them at Blaise, "Get up I still have to get Orion and Scorpio," Draco waited patiently at the door for his friend to finish changing.

"I'm coming," Blaise walked out of the room, the scent of woman's perfume followed him but Draco decided not to comment.

Blaise knocked on a door that Draco assumed was one of the brothers, "ORION GET YOUR ASS UP YOUR SISTER WANTS YOU RIGHT NOW!" Blaise shouted as he rammed his hand on the door.

"Why are you shouting so loud?" Draco tried questioning while Blaise was knocking loudly.

"Orion's a heavy sleeper, takes a lot of shouting and banging to wake him up," Blaise explained.

The door swung open while Blaise was in mid-knock, "I'm up man, and I'm guessing we should get Scorpio too?" Orion Riddle appeared, half-clad in pajamas, his upper body completely naked and toned.

"Definitely," Draco answered.

"Fine," Orion moved to the next door over and started banging on it just like Blaise did, "SCORPIO GET YOUR NOSE OUT OF THAT BOOK AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"What?" Scorpio opened the door, his eyes still bleary and his hair messed up from bed.

"Sister Dearest wants us to see her," Orion replied sickly sweet.

"Ok," Scorpio came out from behind the door and seemed to be dressed just like his brother.

Both Riddle boys were tanned and toned, obviously from summer in the suns and immense workouts and effort they had applied to training their bodies for battles. But while Orion Riddle had long, shaggy black hair and electric blue eyes like his sister and father, Scorpio Riddle had short black hair and golden eyes like his mother. When the two stood side by side they looked as if they were male models. Add Calypso to the equation and you would never believe that Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldermort, could produce such beautiful children.

Draco, Blaise, and the Riddle Brothers walked to Calypso's room in silence. When they passed the guest room that Pansy Parkinson was supposedly staying in, they could hear crying and after they passed the door Blaise just sighed. Draco felt sorry for his friend, not being able to get what he wants. Orion knocked on the door and it was opened almost immediately by a girl Draco didn't recognize.

"Master Orion, Master Scorpio good to see you. Madame is in the bathroom, please wait in her room for a few moments," the girl spoke formally before fleeing the scene into the bathroom.

10 minutes later, Calypso emerged, "Hello boys," Calypso rang cheerily, when she stepped out she was clad in only a towel, her hair still wet, steam coming out of the room she was in; her face was bright and fresh.

"Calypso," Blaise purred; he got up and embraced Calypso in a tight hug.

She caught a whiff of something a crinkled her nose, "Blaise next time you decide to shag someone take a shower after," she pushed away from him as if she was disgusted.

Blaise looked down in shame, "Sorry,"

"No need for apology. Slave, why don't you get me some clothes?" Calypso looked away from Blaise who was now begging to be forgiven and spoke directly to Draco.

"Of course,"

"Of course what, Draco dear?" Calypso smiled sweetly.

"Of course, _master," _Draco bit out the last part. Draco stalked off to what he thought was the closet.

Blaise placed a hand on Calypso's shoulder and turned her around, "Calypso you know it didn't mean anything," Blaise spoke earnestly, trying to get his feelings across correctly.

"Of course not, Parkinson came in here bawling her eyes; something about you just used her or whatever. You know you should learn to moan somebody's name other than mine," Calypso laughed, her voice jingling in the still air.

Blaise calmed a bit but he was still a bit tense, "That's not gonna happen sweetheart,"

"We'll see hun," Calypso mused.

* * *

When Draco came into the closet, he didn't expect it to grow 3 times its size the second he stepped in. Once he entered the room, all the shelves seemed to expand and the floor grew in length by what looked like miles; but wasn't of course. He moved and grabbed a plain white t-shirt and jeans; closing his eyes when he reach in the drawer to brag her knickers and bra. Draco folded them under the clothes and walked out of the closet; that went back into a tiny space the second he stepped out. Draco moved to Calypso and handed her, her clothes.

"Why thank you _dear," _the endearment had no affect on Draco but Blaise cringed a bit, knowing that her mood was still sour.

Draco grunted and turned, he sat on the edge of Calypso's bed, next to Orion, "Don't you guys just _adore _my new puppy?" Calypso asked with big, expectant eyes at her brothers; ignoring the hurt Blaise that was now sulking in his corner.

"Of course Caly," Orion stood up and smirked, amused at the situation Draco had gotten himself into.

"Couldn't be happier," Scorpio responded with boredom.

Calypso smirked; all was going according to plan. Now all she has to do was get the Golden Boy's trust and everything would be in the bag.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? good? great? awful? tell me(: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow am I on a roll? Oh and I know some of you guys are still kinda skeptical of the new Hermione but lets just say (spoiler alert!) she's gonna grow a heart sooner or later (maybe)! Hahahha well here's chapter four of Deceiving All of You! Hope you like! [please excuse my extremely bad grammar]**

**

* * *

**

Days turned into weeks while weeks turned into months and it was finally the day before Calypso was to return to Hogwarts. They had heard through the grapevine that Harry- himself- would be going to Diagon Alley this day and Calypso wanted to make a good first impression. After all, how else would she gain his trust without meeting him first?

"Orion, tell Dad I'm leaving!" Calypso yelled as she stepped into the floo shouting "Diagon Alley" right after.

Calypso arrived at the fireplace of Honeydukes; looking for her target. She spotted Potter walking toward her and sent herself into a mad long dash toward him. Calypso tried stopping, slowing down her legs, but nothing was stopping her from crashing into Harry Potter; his eyes widening when he saw Calypso running toward him.

"Bloody hell, sorry mate I wasn't watching where I was going," Calypso said, she was sitting on the cold, stone ground right next to Harry who was now rubbing his head.

"No problem," Harry covered his forehead, in an attempt to cover his scar; a reflex action over the years.

"I'm Calypso, and you are?" Calypso stuck out her hand for a shake.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied as he took Calypso's hand for a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you Harry; well I'm sorry I crashed into you, I was in a hurry. First day in London for me and I wanted to see everything," Calypso smiled shyly; taking the hand Harry had offered when he got up.

"No problem, where did you live before? I have a feeling no where in England or else you would have heard my story and knew who I was once you saw me,"

"I used to live in the States. You have a story? What kind?" Calypso asked innocently.

Harry frowned obviously confused on how people in the States didn't know about him; the boy-who-lived, "Well there's this dark wizard name Voldermort who killed my parents. He tried to kill me to, but I survived. So now, I just need to kill him to- save the world?"

"Voldermort…never heard of him; is he like famous or something?"

"Yeah, famous for being the worst person on earth," Harry snorted.

_I'm going to kill you, you stinking… _the thoughts ranted on in Calypso's head but she kept her face plastered in a smile, "Oh really? Well I guess that's pretty cool. Well I guess I'll see you around," Calypso turned and started walking away; _Five..four..three..two.._

"Hey wait Calypso!" _Bingo _Calypso thought.

She turned around slowly, taking her sweet time, "Yes?"

"Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I am. How'd you know?"

"I'm going there too, so you wanna oh I don't know…uh hang out right now?" Harry looked down and shuffled his feet; always very shy Harry was.

Calypso smiled a dazzling-blinding smile, "Sure," she purred.

Harry smiled and hung his arm around Calypso's shoulders; pulling her toward the Leaky Cauldron. _He's to easy, _Calypso thought in her head. When they got in they ordered 2 butterbeers and Harry got to know Calypso while Calypso evaded anything personal he asked; anything along the lines of whom her family was or where she came from in the States.

"So which house do you think you will be sorted into?" Harry asked leaning back into his chair and looking at Calypso with big, honest green eyes that Hermione Granger loved because it was just so him.

Calypso took a swig of her butterbeer waiting until all the liquid went down her throat until she answered, "I have no idea Harry but from what you described, maybe I'll make Gryffindor yet," she smiled warmly, the butterbeer tingling her insides. _Yeah right, I'm the heir of Slytherin; Gryffindor my a**; _Calypso thought in the back of her head.

Harry smiled back excitedly, "That would be great; we've just lost a member so we could definitely use another one…" Harry trailed off, from his expression he was remembering Hermione's letter, most definitely Calypso concluded.

Calypso gave a pained smile and hummed along in agreement. This was one of the times that the Hermione in her tried to break free. After 6 years of pretending to be Hermione Granger, Calypso had an identity problem, "Oh really? Well I can't wait to meet everyone," Calypso replied changing the awkward situation quickly into something that he would be happy to talk about.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone will love you! I'm sure you'll fit in just fine," Harry smiled, all the previous anguish on his face gone, replaced by pure joy,

"Yeah well I better be going. I'm expected back soon. I'll see you at the train station Harry," Calypso got up and dropped a galleon on the table. She gave a small wave with her back turned to Harry while she was walking out the door.

* * *

_At Riddle Manor_

Regulus Black was sitting on a chair in the dining room; his faced pleasantly amused at the fidgeting Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. They were all awaiting the return of Calypso. Her brothers had gone off on an "errand" (a.k.a. raid) with a group of Death Eaters and couldn't be there to hear the news of Calypso's encounter with Potter.

Blaise Zabini finally broke the tense silence, "What's taking her so long? It's been ages,"

"She's only been gone since 12 Zabini," Regulus replied calmly.

"Yes, but its 5 right now!" Draco exclaimed, rubbing his temples as if to get rid of a headache.

"She'll be back Malfoy. If you didn't know, she can take care of herself," Regulus stated.

"Yes, but she is going against Potter!" Blaise countered.

"Glad you have so much faith in me Zabini," Calypso' voice seethed in as she apparated into the room, "Hello Regulus," she swept down to Regulus's height (because he was sitting) and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sweetheart you've got these two boys stressed to their limit," Regulus was amused and gave a small chuckle.

"Yes well my duty was complete and it was of course a success. Regulus, do you know if my brothers will be there to see me off to Hogwarts?" Calypso sat down in the chair next to Regulus and ordered a house-elf to bring her firewhiskey.

"No, but your father has gotten Nott and McLaggen to act as your bodyguards so you should be fine," Regulus replied lazily as he took a swig of his own firewhiskey that he had been nursing.

"Theodore Nott and Cormac McLaggen; that's who the Dark Lord has protecting his daughter?" Blaise was flabbergasted.

"Yes well they are also part Veela so their own pheromones will mask Calypso's as long as they are near her," Regulus stated.

"They're part veela? How come I didn't know this?" Calypso pondered to Regulus, touching his arm and looking at him with big pleading eyes that told him to explain.

What the two boys on the other side of the table didn't know was those two eyes that look so big and innocent had a fire in the back saying "tell me or I kill you", "Theodore has not come of age yet so it wouldn't be obvious. But I know Cormac has a reputation and that should've been obvious," Regulus shuddered under Calypso's gaze; he loved the girl but sometimes she could be down right scary.

"Won't Potter get suspicious than? I mean having the Gryffindor play-boy and a Death Eater's son following her around everywhere she goes? That's not something a normal girl would have right?" Draco inquired, leaning back on his chair so that it was near tipping.

Blaise kicked the leg of the chair, making it collapse and sending Draco to the ground, "Draco's right he will be skeptical about that,"

Draco stood up dusting himself off, "No sh**. There's no way anyone could not see that, that combo is demented," Draco took Blaise's chair and shoved it backward, sending Blaise down with it.

"Regulus tell my father when he gets back that it would be best if Nott and McLaggen followed from a distance," Calypso turned her eyes to Blaise, "And Blaise it would do us both some good if you stayed a good distance away as well since I will be trying to gain Harry's trust," she mused sweetly her eyes telling them to obey or suffer the consequences.

"But that's unfair! I hardly get to see you as it is, now you're taking this away from me too?" Blaise pouted and whined.

Calypso walked over kneeling next to him, "It's not like we're going to have anytime together anyway once I start changing honey; I'm sorry," she let an actual smile grace her lips, but it wasn't a smile of happiness but of sorrow. Calypso for all she's worth really did have feelings for Blaise and it hurt her that she would maybe have to give up those feelings in a few weeks time.

Calypso and Blaise looked at each other for a moment. Emotions swirled between them, so strong that it was almost suffocating. Calypso knew the second she began changing would be the worst and best day of her life. She would have to leave Blaise, but she would also be able to find the love of her life. _Blaise _they've been through a lot during the summer and suddenly Calypso felt a pang in her heart, guilt, guilt for the way she treated him sometimes, and guilt that they wouldn't be together, with each other much longer.

Blaise lifted a hand and caressed Calypso's face, "I'll miss you," he spoke quietly so that only she could hear.

"And I'll miss you. I really hope you'll be able to move on from this Blaise,"

"Me too,"

* * *

_Meanwhile with Regulus and Draco…._

"How?" Draco asked.

"How what Draco, you're going have to be more specific than that dear boy," Regulus replied.

"How is it that our Dark Lord could look like he is, act like he is, and get married and produce children that love him? Not only that but they aren't ugly children either," Draco muttered under his breath the last comment, but Regulus still heard it.

"Well you do have to remember that the Dark Lord used to be human, or rather more humane," Regulus paused to take a sip of his firewhiskey, "You also have to remember that when he was at Hogwarts he was Tom Riddle the, and I quote 'hottest bloke ever'. So it's not a surprise,"

"Really people called him the hottest bloke ever?" Draco asked his face clearly filled with astonishment.

"Well this was before he 'died' and before he made the Horcruxes so yes I guess he was,"

"That still doesn't explain about Calypso's mum, I mean she doesn't look that old so there's no way they could've gotten married because he was dead," Draco stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes well you have to remember he fell when Harry Potter was a baby, already born, and Calypso was born before Potter. Also, she's a veela, she can't help who her mate is; it's all in the magic Draco," Regulus replied, casting a side glance at Calypso to see if she was listening; which evidently she was not because she was too preoccupied with consoling Blaise.

_**It's all in the magic…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_The Next day…at the Train station_

Harry James Potter was waiting on Platform 9 ¾ for Molly Weasley to stop hugging Ginny and Ron and finally let them leave. She watched as the older female Weasley talked and gushed animatedly to her daughter. Harry turned and looked to see if there was anyone else he could talk to. He spotted in the crowd, a blur of black, when the figure got closer he saw Calypso. Her hair was encasing her in a veil of black, her eyes a blue that was a deep electric; a sapphire necklace adorned onto her neck complimented her eyes just as well. To his surprise, Calypso was wearing muggle clothes: a pair of dark-washed-ripped skinny jeans, a dark, emerald- fitted racer back tank top, leather jacket, and stilettos. If anything she looked like a wannabe gangster but the thing is the wannabe part just didn't fit in. From head to toe she screamed "DANGER" and had the whole "CAUTION: MAY BITE IF YOU APPROACH" thing going on.

Harry watched as she rolled her suitcase across the floor and strode confidently across the Platform. She looked around and when her eyes landed on Harry she smiled. Harry smiled back, quickening his pace so that he could greet her. When Calypso was in arms length he embraced her into a quick hug.

"Calypso, come over here, I want to introduce you to the Weasleys," Harry commented as he took her by the hand and started dragging her toward the red-headed group.

"Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, this is Calypso. I met her yesterday at Diagon Alley," Harry gave a waive and his hand gestured as though to say 'please meet …'

"Nice to meet you," Calypso politely greeted, biting her tongue at the storm of insults just begging to be let loose.

Molly Weasley was enthusiastic, "Oh it's absolutely wonderful to meet you!" she exclaimed before pulling Calypso into a tight embrace.

"Mum, I think you should let her go," Fred commented noticing the way Calypso was turning blue.

"Yeah wouldn't want her to go fainting on us," George finished, both of them not knowing the real reason Calypso was turning blue.

When Mrs. Weasley let go Calypso gave a low chuckle, "Not a problem at all," she said trying her hardest to not let her distaste seep through.

"I'm Fred," "and I'm George," the two twins came up to Calypso and hooked an arm each through hers.

"That red-faced bloke there is Ron," Fred pointed to a blushing Ron Weasley that was turning so red it almost matched his hair.

"And that spit-fire is Ginny," George gestured toward his sister who was giving Calypso an apprehensive look.

"Well we better get on the train," Harry came over and took Calypso by the shoulders, unlocking her from the twins' grips, "Say bye to the Weasleys,"

"Goodbye it was a pleasure meeting you," Calypso said, surprising herself when she didn't sound sarcastic.

Harry led Calypso into the train after dropping off their luggage; Ginny and Ron were trailing behind whispering about Merlin knows what. Calypso saw out of the corner of her eye the unmistakable platinum blonde hair that surely had to belong to Draco Malfoy. Where Draco was, Blaise was; Calypso resisted the urge to run over to them and get out of Harry's grasp. Calypso walked into the compartment where she was pulled down so she was sitting next to Harry, Ron sitting awkwardly on the other side. Ginny had already left to meet her own friends.

"So Calypso—are you—in our year?" Ron managed to stutter out.

"Yeah I am, though I don't know what house I'll be sorted into yet," Calypso replied airily.

"Did you go to Beauxbaton?" Ron asked abruptly, slightly startling Calypso and Harry.

"Well no, why would you ask that?" _Beauxbaton, really? Do I __look __French? _Calypso thought in the back of her head.

"Well it's because you kind of walked like them," Ron muttered his face turning scarlet again.

Harry groaned, "Not this again," he buried his face into his hands.

_Now I remember… _Calypso wondered back into 4th year and remembered how Ron acted, "Well thanks?" saying it as if it was a question.

"Calypso what are you doing in here?" a male voice spoke from behind the door. It slid open and revealed Cormac McLaggen.

Ron dropped his jaw while Harry raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know Calypso?" Harry replied evenly.

"He's a family friend Harry," Calypso explained calmly, looking between Cormac and Harry to see if any suspicion was rising.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist Harry, I've got orders from her father to make sure she stays safe; being her time at Hogwarts and all," Cormac stated which technically wasn't a lie; just a vague truth.

"Who is your dad anyway Calypso? Does he work for the Ministry? If he does than maybe my dad knows him," Ron interrupted the stare down Cormac and Harry were having.

"Nope he likes being the boss. So since he can't exactly be minister, he has his own business," Calypso said avoiding at all cost saying her father's name.

"Cool but hey you never told me what your last name is I mean Calypso can't be your only name," Harry asked as he took his glasses off and began to wipe them of the grime that they had collected.

"My last name; well my last name is Riddle," Calypso replied calmly, internally waiting for Harry's and Ron's reaction.

Cormac smirked at the response while Ron just dropped his jaw. Harry, well Harry put his glasses back on, and before Calypso knew it, she had a wand at her throat.

* * *

**Oooo I wonder what's Harry gonna do. Well this is an especially long chapter because I was in Vegas and didn't get to update and I thought I owed it to you guys! Hope you liked it (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola my readers! How did you like the last chapter? Well it seems Calypso with a heart isn't very agreeable so I'm going to be adding my own twist. No worries(: Well let's see how Harry reacts shall we? I think he just might have a death wish.**

**BTW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did but I don't. **

**3 Mori**

**

* * *

**

Harry looked at her through his glasses, hard eyes and scowl in place. Calypso looked down and saw that his wand and hand were unwavering from moving.

"Harry, can I ask why, oh _why _are you pointing your wand at me?" Calypso asked through clenched teeth.

"Riddle, your last name is Riddle. Voldermort's last name is _Riddle. _Why do you _think _I'm pointing my wand at you?" Harry snarled at her.

Calypso's blood ran cold for a second, "Harry if you don't remember I don't know who the bloody hell Voldermort is! Let alone that his last name is Riddle as well!"

"Then tell me, how is your name Riddle?"

Calypso sighed, "Harry if you didn't know, where I come from, Riddle is a very common name," _well it wasn't a lie, my house is full of Riddles._

Harry lowered his wand by a fraction of an inch, "Really?"

"Yes, and I already said my dad does his own business, he's not out pointing his wand out at every person he sees and giving them the _Avada," _Calypso snorted. Calypso brushed her hair back and swept it to one side acting as casual as possible.

"Who _is _your dad," Ron asked, getting out of the haze he was in.

"He goes by a lot of names actually, I just call him dad. If I say his name to people that he works with, people around us start cowering in fear just because he's _that_ powerful," Calypso replied calmly, looking at Ron with a hint of malice that was easily concealed.

"You should listen to her Harry. We're in the same house, why would I lie to you?" Cormac intercepted before Ron or Harry could say anything.

Harry dropped his wand, "Sorry Calypso force of habit?"

_Yeah right, "_its fine harry we all have our…quirks?" Calypso sniffed pretending to be a little miffed.

"I really am sorry," Harry whispered, placing his hand on Calypso's.

"Yeah well no need to get all mushy here. C'mon Calypso you're sitting with me," Cormac grabbed Calypso by the arm and dragged an all too willing Calypso out of the compartment; leaving a curious Harry and Ron in their wake.

Walking a few compartments down, Cormac pushed Calypso into a compartment where Draco, Blaise, and Theodore were waiting. Cormac slammed the door shut and placed a silencing spell on the whole compartment along with a shrouding charm.

"You have to be more careful than that damn it! You almost got yourself caught Calypso!" Cormac hollered at her, she sat herself in between Blaise and Theo. Malfoy was sitting on the other side when Cormac dropped himself next to him.

"I had everything under control," Calypso looked pointedly at Cormac, "And it will do good to remind yourself who is in charge here McLaggen," Calypso hissed.

"Oh I remember perfectly, but its not you," Cormac muttered the last part under his breath.

Calypso heard it but chose to ignore Cormac and turned to Theo, "So Theo how far has word spread about me?"

"Far, all the girls are starting up weird and random stories about you while the guys are wondering who you are," Theo described nonchalantly.

Calypso laughed, her voice jingling in the air, "Brilliant, that should distract them enough for awhile. Once I've got Potter, no one will be none the wiser on who I am," Calypso had a malicious and dangerous smile on her face that scared the living hell out of the boys around her.

"What are you planning Calypso?" Blaise raised and eyebrow, arms crossed, and looked at her with a strong determination.

"You heard my dad; we'll have to kill Dumbledore somehow. And the only way to do that, without any screw ups of course is by getting Death Eaters into the castle. And the only way for me to do that without people stalking me, is if they believe I'm a golden child,"

"You mean you're gonna try to get into the Golden Trio?" Cormac asked is shock.

"Well it's more like the Golden Duo now. But I guess I'll just have to replace dear, sweet Hermione," Calypso mocked, putting a hand to her heart.

"Replace her? You _are _her," Theo teased as he poked Calypso's arm.

Calypso hummed for a moment, "That may have been the case for awhile but there was never a Hermione Granger, just a Calypso that had to play dress-up; or should I say dress-down for awhile,"

"Well you sure got the part down right, no one had a single doubt about you," Blaise commented.

"And that's why I'm telling you McLaggen that you don't have to worry! I know exactly what to do," Calypso was exasperated and frustrated but did well to hide it from her facial expression.

"No, you don't because the stakes are so much higher now," Draco interceded for the first time; he was looking out the window at nothing in particular.

"I know exactly how high the stakes are Draco, and I know exactly what to do if I'm in any sort of danger," Calypso snapped her fingers in front of his face, drawing his eyes to her, "But by all means you can _try_ and stop me," she hissed, venom seeping out of each word she spoke.

"I'm only warning you Calypso, after all I'm a slave and a slave has to warn his master if the master is in danger don't they? Draco replied cheekily.

"Whatever," Calypso grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They'll all get a big surprise anyway once you get Sorted, after all you are the Heir of Slytherin," Blaise intertwined his fingers with Calypso's and sent her a bright smile.

"Yeah, Heir of Slytherin…"

* * *

_In the Great Hall…_

Draco Malfoy looked around the Great Hall everywhere for Calypso. After they all got off the train, Professor Snape had whisked her away to Merlin knows where and no one has seen her since. Draco looked through the masses, trying to spot her out through the crowd but he couldn't find anything. The sorting had already been placed through so what would Calypso do now?

"Attention," Dumbledore's voice tried to yell through the crowds, "Attention," he sighed and placed his wand to his throat, "ATTENTION," all movement stopped in the Hall.

"Thank you. Another year has begun at Hogwarts and with a new year comes new opportunities and new chances. This year, we will be joined by someone who is going to be given another chance. Please welcome our newest student, who shall be joining the 6th years, Ms. Calypso Riddle,"

Everyone turned to the doors of the Great Hall waiting for them to be opened. They all sat patiently waiting for Calypso to walk through but after 5 minutes they never opened. Draco turned and looked a Dumbledore seeing if the man had gone mad. But when he looked down, he saw Calypso, sitting on the stairs of the podium, at Dumbledore's feet, with her legs crossed and hands on her lap.

"Dumbledore when do you think they'll notice that I'm sitting right here," Calypso's voice broke the anticipating silence.

All the heads turned toward her direction, "I think they just did Ms. Riddle," Dumbledore answered her with a voice of amusement.

"If you would please Ms. Riddle," Dumbledore gestured to the chair on the top of the stage.

Calypso got up and seated herself on top of the chair waiting for the hat to be placed on her. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Professor McGonagall brought the Sorting hat over and gave it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore moved closer to Calypso and moved the hat closer to her head. The Sorting Hat was at least a foot away from her head when it shouted "_SLYTHERIN"! _ Cheers erupted from the table as the surrounding ones groaned. Calypso turned her head to the Gryffindor table, searching until she found the shaggy black hair that was Harry Potter's. His mouth was hung open and his eyes wide with shock, not that different from Ron Weasley's.

Calypso hopped off the chair and sauntered her way to the Slytherin table, taking a seat between Draco and Blaise. She looked toward the Gryffindor table and saw Harry staring at her, nodding his head slowly to whatever Ron was whispering into his ear. Calypso sent him a reassuring smile and Harry gave a tentative smile back. He pulled his attention back to Ron, the two of them whispering together like gossiping girls. Calypso turned and saw Blaise stare at her intently, knowing what he wanted to do but couldn't because of their current situation. Under the table, she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze; Blaise grinned drunkenly and started chatting with Theo who was sitting on his other side. Calypso turned her head the other way and saw Draco, staring at her with a determination she didn't exactly recognize. Calypso brushed it off and spent the rest of the time getting to know everybody, even though she already did, but anything for the sake of the act.

**What do you think everyone? Good, bad, awesome, awful, tell me I need to know. Tell me your opinions! Hope you all liked it to! **

**MORI**


	6. Chapter 6

'**Ello everyone! I'm back~ I hope you like this one! Review it please! And I thank y'all for being so supportive! OH and btw! I'm gonna add a heart-to-heart here because deep down I always believed that even though J.K. Rowling portrayed the Death Eaters as heartless people (especially the Inner Circle) I think they still had hearts somewhere, DEEP down inside and therefore still have feelings and insecurities DEEP down inside. **

**BTW:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HP. I wish I did!**

**BTW: Sorry for the bad grammar!**

**MORI**

**

* * *

**

2 weeks passed and the day Calypso dreaded the most had came. She got up from her bed, careful not to wake her roommates, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Calypso moved to the bathroom where she examined herself in the mirror. Nothing was different about her. From day one at Hogwarts, boys had been following her around but nothing as drastic as what would come on today, her birthday. It known that female Veelas not only attracted potential mates with their physical appearances but with the smell that radiates off of them. Pure Veelas smell so seductive that it can attract men from a whole city perimeter to their location. But, because Calypso was only half, her scent wasn't as seductive, but it was enough to attract any male in the school.

Calypso knew this day would also be torture for Blaise. That had broken up 4 days before, trying to maintain a mutual friendship. Now, that her Veela powers were coming into place, Blaise may or may not be _the one_. Calypso dragged herself out to the common room, thankful that all the boys were probably already in the Great Hall eating. If she arrived there and Theo saw her first, he could cover her scent before anyone else realized it. But luck, was definitely not in her favor today. When she walked in, Theo was no where in sight and neither was Cormac. When the doors opened, every single male head turned toward her way and some were standing up making there way to her. Calypso made her way to the Slytherin table, evading every guy that tried to come up to her. When she sat down, she was crowded by even more people. Different scents all came rushing at her, but Calypso found that none of them seemed to have a pull on her.

"Calypso, Happy Birthday," Blaise's voice came from behind her as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

_Oh Merlin, have mercy, "_Thanks Blaise," Calypso replied using this as an advantage to see if Blaise was it.

Calypso leaned back and inhaled. Apples, apples and honey, sweet, warm, appealing, but Calypso saddened when she felt her Veela self push away from it. Calypso leaned forward again and started eating; scanning the Hall seeing if she could pick up anything.

"Blaise, where's Malfoy and Nott?" Calypso took an apple and took a large chunk out of it.

"Nott is probably still asleep and I think Malfoy was assigned a job by your father with Lestrange," Blaise replied nonchalantly as he moved to sit next to Calypso. The Hall had regained its usual craziness, making it easier to talk freely to Blaise for Calypso.

"Which one? Rudolphus? Bellatrix? Rabastan?" Calypso inquired naming all 3 of the Lestranges she knew.

"I believe it was Rabastan. Speaking of Rudolphus he wants to talk to you about something, wouldn't explain what though," Blaise took a lock of Calypso's hair and started twirling it around his finger.

"Where," Calypso replied tersely using her hand to slap away Blaise's.

"Room of Requirement, at midnight tonight," Blaise responded moving his hand back up to try and snatch Calypso's hair.

"Would you stop it? Bloody hell Blaise what is the matter with you today?" Calypso half-screeched; she slapped Blaise's hand away again.

"Sorry, your Veela thing must be getting to me," Blaise looked down at the table, hanging his head.

_Thing, did he really just say that? _"I'll see you around Blaise," Calypso got up and exited the hall.

Calypso walked and walked, pushing her legs into a sort of sprint. She didn't feel like facing anyone at all at the moment. Different scents were hitting her from everywhere and Calypso felt overwhelmed. Running down to the dungeons and grabbing her broom, the Firebolt, from her room, she flew out and went towards the Quidditch Pitch. Pointing up, Calypso skyrocketed herself toward the clouds up until ice started to form around the silver chain necklace she was wearing. After Calypso stopped abruptly and was just content with maneuvering through the air. She had learned from a young age to adjust to extreme temperatures, and this was just practice.

Swirling through the air, none of the scents could reach her here, only the aromas of nature could hit her sensitive nose from all the up in the air. The wind blew gently across Calypso's skin, giving her a calm feel. She was in a nirvana right now-no one could disturb her-

"Calypso! What are you doing all the way up here?" a deep-husky voice manages to break her concentration.

Calypso opens her eyes and sees the face of Draco Malfoy, "Malfoy it's none of your—" but then the wind gusted and Draco's scent wafted to Calypso, _smells like home_, Calypso thought, she felt all warm and tingly. Then after, her Veela started to pull towards him and Calypso knew what that meant.

Draco watched Calypso curiously, as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Then a split-second later, she was on him. Calypso jumped from her broom to Draco's and started to kiss him feverishly breathing him in, Calypso relished his scent, kissing all his exposed skin and devoured the flavor of Draco. Draco was surprised for a second but something in him forced him to respond, so as Calypso's lips reached his again, he kissed back just as feverishly, and his broom started to lower itself down to the ground. Calypso purred as Draco started suckling on her neck, clawing his back with her fingers, Draco groaned, and sending vibrations down Calypso. As their feet touched the ground, Calypso pulled away to look at him, to really look at her new mate.

Draco's breath shuttered out, "And what was that?"

Calypso purred and nuzzled her face into the crook of Draco's neck, "Mate," she licked his neck, "my Mate, only mine," she hummed out.

Draco's eyes widened for a moment before he realized what that meant, "Only yours," as he kissed the top of her head-something in him was pulling him towards her-some kind of unreasonable attraction.

Calypso hummed in approval, wrapping her arms firmly around Draco's neck, she kissed him from his chin down.

* * *

"_**STOP!" a voice hissed out from the back of Calypso's head.**_

"_And what exactly are you?" Calypso mentally raised an eyebrow._

"_**I'm the doll **__**you **__**created. I'm Hermione Granger and I'm telling you to STOP kissing Malfoy!" the girl hissed out in a menacing voice.**_

_Calypso laughed, "I created you, I'm the master, now why should I listen to you?" _

_**Hermione appeared the in an image at the back of Calypso's mind, "Because I can control this body too!"**_

"_Not if I can help it! Just watch Hermione," Calypso spat out her name, "You'll be gone, and I'm going to extinguish you from existence,"_

_**Hermione laughed this time, "Calypso killing me would mean killing you, and I'm sure you can't do that; now that you've found a mate and everything," **_

"_No! Just watch, you'll be gone Mudblood, and your friends will be dead and _my father _will rule this pathetic planet," Calypso cackled triumphantly. _

_**Hermione smirked, "We'll see," as she disappeared into the recesses of Calypso's mind. **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Calypso! Are you alright?" Draco's voice was worried as he watched Calypso's eyes cloud over.

Calypso snapped out of her reverie, "I'm fine," she kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand as she made her way out of the Quidditch Pitch; sending both their brooms to her dormitory.

"Calypso," Draco whispered, "Calypso, what do we do now?"

Calypso smiled, "We become mates," her eyes flashed mischievously.

Draco tilted his head, "And how does that happen?"

Calypso's laughter rang through the air, "We mark each other as we reach our peaks in intercourse,"

Draco halted for a moment, "We what?"

Calypso rolled her eyes, Veela mating was never explained to the general public, "We bite each other's necks after we have sex," Calypso paused for a moment, she knew she was missing a detail… "Oh and then we suck some blood out,"

Draco turned a lighter shade and raised an eyebrow but did not comment.

"Well I'll see you later," Calypso smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**At Midnight in the Room of Requirement**

Calypso looked around, she had a hard time ditching Draco, the two had become somewhat attached to the hip and even though Calypso's Veela loved it;, and Calypso herself was getting beyond irritated. But she cast that thought out of her mind as she saw Rudolphus come through the cabinet.

"Uncle Rudolphus," Calypso smiled before rushing to embrace the Death Eater.

Rudolphus smiled wanly and embraced Calypso back.

Calypso took a step back after, "So what did you want to speak to me about?"

Rudolphus' smiled disappeared then, "Bella won't agree," he stated simply.

Calypso's own smile faltered, "Oh, did she say why?"

Rudolphus massaged his temples, "Something about how she couldn't go on raids with a protruding belly,"

Calypso patted his arm sympathetically, "Don't worry I'll talk to her, and I'll try to convince her,"

Rudolphus sighed, "But that's not it, she used to be so enthusiastic about it and now all she wants to do is torture mudbloods. I want to be able to have an heir before I die; I want to be able to have a family. Bloody hell the Dark Lord-the man everyone fears- has a family and I don't!"

Calypso sighed again, "Look I'll talk to Auntie Bella and try to persuade her. Don't worry about it. but I heard Rabastan went on a mission, how did it go?" Calypso switched the subject as soon as she could.

"Fine, the young Malfoy performed brilliantly of course. Your father wants him to be the one to kill Dumbledore though,"

Calypso's eyes flashed, "Excuse me?" she hissed out.

Rudolphus sighed, "I know, but he said that Draco should do it,"

Calypso gritted her teeth, "No, that will go against the plan, that goes _completely and utterly against the plan," _Calypso hissed, "Tell my father I'll be having a word with him VERY soon,"

Rudolphus nodded before disappearing back into the cabinet. Calypso gritted her teeth and let out a loud scream. Her father was about to ruin _everything._

_

* * *

_

**Wow so I hope you all liked this chapter. As you can see Calypso may just be a mastermind in disguise…you never know. And wait oh wait Hermione is reappearing! Ah and the plot gets thicker…**

**Hope you guys liked it! R&R!**

**Lots o Love!**

**MORI **


End file.
